To Think, We're all Human
by Rosa Nicole
Summary: Always stick with your own kind. Hermione takes a walk through her nieghborhood and realizes that she can't live in the muggle world any longer.


To Think, we're all Human  
By: Rosa Nicole  
Disclaimer: J.K. wrote the stuff first.  
  
Hermione pulled her red sweater around her as she walked down her driveway and turned right on the gray, bland sidewalk. Her long brown hair blew about her shoulders in the light autumn wind.  
  
Hermione always took a walk. Everyday, rain or shine, the neighbors could count on her being out there, her tiny feet moving in a continuous pattern. She always took this time to think, and observe the people around her. Lately, she didn't like what she was seeing.  
  
She stuck her cold hands inside her pockets, and smiled as she she saw two little boys running around in the in front yard.  
  
"Why are you staring at us?" one of them called rudely.  
  
Hermione quickly stopped staring and looked forward.  
  
"You shouldn't stare at people!" another said loudly.  
  
Hermione just kept walking forward. She heard the boys shouts in the distance.  
  
"I get to carry the gun!"  
  
"No I do!"  
  
Hermione pressed on, millions of thoughts running through her head. Mostly thoughts about Hogwarts, and how much she missed it. It had only been a few months since she graduated, and the memories were still livid in her mind. The laughter and love and friendship that she had been a part of for 7 years, was over. Sure she still kept in touch with Harry, and saw Ron occasionally, but it wasn't the same. They had been like her family.  
  
Hermione passed a familiar house. Blue, with gray shutters. Just last year she remembered seeing a father and his son outside playing at that very house. They were out there almost everyday playing, football, basketball, tag, tennis, baseball, soccer. But then the occurrences became fewer and fewer, until they stopped playing all together. She saw them once and a while, but they always looked angry and depressed. She never heard the shouts of laughter coming from that house anymore.  
  
A red corvette whizzed by her, its stereo blaring loud music. Hermione gave a tiny wave, but the driving just gave her the finger. Like a true witch, Hermione hated cars. They were loud, dirty, and ugly. Harry would agree with her, seeing as Vernon put judged people on what the drove. Hermione couldn't car less. She was much happier on a train or in the sky.  
  
The sky. So peaceful and calming. A few weeks after she graduated, she kept thinking that she saw Harry on his broom, but he was never up there. They were just illusions of her tired, stressed mind.  
  
She passed another house and looked in on the dog in the backyard. That dog was out there everyday, never allowed to come inside because their fat son was allergic. Hermione wondered why they got a dog in the first place. No one ever played with it, and when children went up to the fence to pet it, the dog's owner would shout, "Get away from there!"  
  
Hermione turned her head when the dog barked. Out of reflex, not out of sympathy. Because she was too busy sympathizing with the little girl across the street, whose mother was pulling on her arm, digging her sharp nails in the whimpering child's arm. Hermione had never liked that little girl. She had found her to be rude and selfish. But Hermione did feel sorry for her, and would have given anything to take that child away from the hands of her evil mother. On her own time, Hermione called that mother Satan. And the name described her perfectly.   
  
Hermione was back at her own house now, and her walk hadn't cheered her up at all. In fact, it had made her more depressed. She knew what she had to to to be happy again. She had known for a long time, but never wanted to face it. She didn't want to face her parents either. Hermione couldn't bear to tell them. She had to leave the muggle world. She didn't want to be a part of it anymore. The things that used to make her happy didn't anymore. She had to take charge of her own destiny now. She never wanted to see this place again. She was going to move to the wizarding world, and try to find a job. She didn't care where. Hermione just wanted to be in a place where everyone, was truly human. 


End file.
